


Don't Worry Scotty

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Jealous Scott, M/M, Most of the time, Muggle Quidditch, Possessive Scott, Quidditch, Scott loves to watch, Stiles is a spaz, stiles plays quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after this prompt:<br/>Scott and Stiles go off to college and Stiles learns about muggle quidditch and decides he wants to play as a snitch. Which Scott thinks is a great idea because it gets Stiles to use up his never ending energy and sass on other people. Well that is until he goes to one of the tournaments and sees Stiles running around in bright yellow booty shorts away from two seekers that hands are getting way to close to his friends butt.</p><p>Found Here: http://scilesprompts.tumblr.com/post/127744050067/quidditch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> For thoughts of you who don't know Muggle Quidditch is a thing. I've personally played on a team for the past three years and love every minute of it. If you get a chance to play I highly recommend it.

Stiles was not a graceful creature. He’s all flailing limbs, freckles, and pale skin. He runs like something's chasing him, and Scott has to follow him upstairs in fear of his friend falling (again). Even playing lacrosse just brought out more of Stiles’s spaz side. Scott would never admit it, but he was happy Coach benched Stiles so much. Stiles was enough of a danger to himself just getting out of bed in the morning. 

It took until freshman year of college for Stiles to finally prove he has a graceful side.

It didn’t start out graceful though. 

Stiles had come literally tripping into their room late one night covered in bruises, but smiling wider than Scott had seen him in years. He’d sat up on the floor and started flailing his arms as he excitedly exclaimed to Scott about what he’d been doing.

He’d been playing Quidditch. Muggle Quidditch. It turns out their college had a team.

On his way back from class Stiles had seen a large group of people running around with PVC pipes between their legs. Being the curious boy he was Stiles had investigated the group of students. As it turns out they’d caught him watching and had invited him to come join. 

Surprising Stiles had loved playing so much he’d signed up for the team. So every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday night Stiles would come back late to their apartment covered in new bruises. Scott was a bit worried for his friend, but Stiles seemed to love it so much Scott kept his worries to himself. Not to mention Quidditch was a great way for Stiles to get rid of some of the extra energy he always seemed to have. 

The first time Scott saw Stiles actually playing the game was an experience he would never forget. He’d gone thinking it would be similar to lacrosse were Stiles spent most of the time off the field. 

Quidditch was nothing like lacrosse. 

Stiles wasn’t just good at playing Quidditch, he was considered one of the team’s best players (and their team is a very strong team). Stiles mainly played on his team as a Chaser and a Seeker. He’d told Scott that he’d try beating, but lacked the mindset. He’d tried keeping as well, but gave up once he realized how terrible he was at blocking shots. Not to mention he managed to break two of their hoops (he had never explained how but Scott did see some pretty nasty bruises on his back). 

Stiles was fast though (years of running with wolves) and moved with ease dodging other players as he ran the ball across the field. As a seeker he used his limbs to his advantage. For the first time he seemed to have control over his movements. He also didn’t seem afraid to put his hands in places that would make others uncomfortable. 

The thing that Stiles was the best at though, and that Scott loved watching him do more than anything was Snitch. Stiles looked the most in control and the most graceful when he snitched. Every part of his body moved with a purpose. 

Not to mention Scott was a pretty big fan of the snitch shorts. They always seemed to be a size to small, and combined with Stiles wearing his nicely fitting jersey it was almost too much. He loved watching Stiles soaking in sweat grab Seekers with ease and throw them from their broom. Also, he was a crowd favorite because of the little antics he would pull. Like once when a Seeker had been defense seeking Stiles had managed to get them to play patty cake with him. 

Snitching had one drawback though (well other than Stiles getting seriously hurt) and that was the position of the actual ball. The ball is placed on the waist band of the shorts and hangs directly on the Snitch’s butt. It’s nice in the fact that it gives Scott an excuse to stare at Stiles’s butt in the tight snitch shorts, but it’s horrible in the fact that, that’s were Seekers are grabbing at. 

Scott was not a big fan of watching others have their hands so close to something he had longed since claimed as his own. Their hands brushing those perky globes just drove Scott insane. He’d had a few instances where he’d had to shut his eyes and look away because his alpha blood was visual in his eyes. 

But then once the game was over Stiles would shake hands with each Seeker and walk off the field straight to Scott with the same smile he’d worn the night he’d tripped into their room. He’d sit himself right in Scott’s lap, and give Scott a big old smooch on the cheek. 

“Don’t worry Scotty,” he’d say. “These Seekers will never get to touch my butt like you do.”

And if Scott slaps Stiles on the ass while making eye contact with one of the team’s Seekers well that’s he’s business and nobody else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
